Sunrise
by atruthordare101
Summary: What would happen if someone new came to Forks? What if this person wasn't technically a person? My first Twilight FanFic please review! Discontinued....
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or New Moon, anything you recognize from the books, (I believe it will be a small amount) is not mine either.

A/N: This is either after Twilight and before New Moon or it is after New Moon and Bella is still human without anyone looking for her.

Chapter One:

Edward's POV

_Alice foretold that today would be __distinctive, but what was __**that**__ supposed to mean? __Was today a unique day for her? For Jasper or did she mean one of my other family members? Or did she mean something about Bella and me? If that was the case __**why couldn't she just tell me**_

_Sometimes I wonder if Alice just s__hares__ these ambiguous __visions to torture me, because it is working really well. _

"Hey Edward, got something to-"

"Not now Emmett. I'll come in a minute." I said without turning to look at him.

"Okay whatever, but just to tell you Bella called-"

"And you couldn't have just told me that before?"

_"__Sheesh__, he'__s pretty annoyed__"_

"What did she say?"

"She said that she's getting a ride with Jessica and she will meet you at school."

_That's odd, I don't know if it's just me or is Bella avoiding me? No, I doubt that. She wouldn't… would she? Well I guess I will just find out in school today- Wait was __**that**__ what Alice was talking about? Hmm… Hey!_

"Cut it out! I-"

"We're going to be late, so hurry up with your moping." Emmett said before turning around and heading back to the house.

I got up and followed because I wasn't given much of a choice. Later after we had reached school in record time, I realized that Jessica didn't live anywhere near Bella, so giving her a ride would be a bit out of the way, but I gave Bella rides everyday and I didn't live near her either.

As I walked towards my first period class I saw Bella talking to Alice in the hall and went there first.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Bella asked while Alice started to go to her next class.

"Nothing much, why did Alice leave?"

"No reason," Bella said while looking around looking a bit nervous "She mentioned something about a project in Physics maybe she had to talk to the teacher for help."

"Alice has gone through college so many times I doubt she need help with a high school assignment."

"Well she has been pretty focused on Jasper's adjustments this week is his 3 week after feeding and you for one know that he is starting to daydream about … well you know."

"Yeah okay, so wh..." _I can't just ask her __**why**__ she __had Jessica drive her to school today can I. What should I say then?_

**ring**

"There's the bell don't want to be late." _Wow I couldn't sound more stupid._

"Okay, let's go."

_During class I listened to the teacher ramble on in Spanish, teaching us the imperfect tense of tener__ when the door opened and a guy stepped inside. He was pretty tall and had dark hair and skin. __I listened in to the thoughts of the teacher just out of curiosity._

_"Oh that must be the new student," the teacher thought as she shook his hand. "wow he feels as though he has a fev- oh what did the principal say about him, was I supposed to see if he should be promoted to third year Spanish or stay here well lets…" _

_Since my __curiosity__ had long run out because it was obvious that even though __new students were rare here, he was just the new guy. Bella would be happy she is not the newest addition to the student body any more. __I looked at Bella to see her reaction but she just looked at the notes on the board. When I looked at her paper I realized she hadn't copied almost any of it._

"Class this is our new student, um Tom, why don't you tell us a little about yourself Tom?" She said so she could remember what she was talking about before.

"My family and I moved from Minnesota about a week ago, but it took a while to set up our house so I am starting school today." Tom said while looking nervously around for a seat to sit in, but unfortunately for him the only seat was right in front by the teacher.

The bell rang again and after three more "trying" periods it was lunch. I gathered from Alice that she and Jasper had ditched to go hunting after Jasper had almost cracked and with Emmett and Rose gone at "college" it was just me and Bella.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review I don't know how good/bad I am doing otherwise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I took out the last sentence of Chapter One 'cause I didn't want them (Edward and Bella) to have met him yet. Sorry, but all that changed is that they (Edward, Bella, and Tom) never had lunch together.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or New Moon, anything you recognize from the books, (I believe it will be a small amount) is not mine either.

Chapter Two:

Bella's POV

I was waiting for Alice by my locker to pick up some stuff for the surprise we were planning wondering what was taking her so long. The whole time I was thinking, _s__omeone will catch me skipping gym _and _she's a VAMPIRE for crying out loud she can go REALLY fast. _

_Oh there she is with Jasper right behind her, probably to carry all this stuff. It's amazing she could get it in my locker in the first place._

"Hey Bella" Alice said while motioning for Jasper to start taking all of the stuff out of my locker. After tugging roughly on a few packages of streamers everything else fell, actually it sort of exploded out, but because Alice and Jasper were vampires they caught all the party supplies.

"Okay," Alice said after she had put everything into a large bag, "Let's get into the car before Edward notices that we ditched class and follows us."

_There was just one problem. He could read their minds! Had Alice forgotten that? _When I voiced my concerns she just laughed at me.

"Silly Bella I can see the future and at this moment Edward is passionately arguing against his history teacher about the validity of the textbook." Then she must have seen my confused look because she said, "Edward is arguing about the amount of people killed in the Spanish Influenza in 1918, which of course is a hard hitting subject for Edward because that's when he "died""

Oh was all I could say to that because in a second Alice had called over her shoulder for me to join her in her car. That pulled me out of my trance that had engulfed me the entire day, because of it I had to copy down the notes in Spanish as fast as I could while the teacher was busy introducing the new kid to the class.

"Bella, sit in the car if you want this party to work." Alice said a **little **too impatient but now that I think of it all vampires were…

"Bella... Car... NOW!"

**Later**

Edward's POV

I stepped inside and instantly got suspicious because first of all it was dark. Second of all Bella was sitting in front of the TV, channel surfing and that was not something that she usually does. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked in a tone I hoped was nonchalant.

"Nothing much." Bella answered without taking her eyes of the television.

_Yet again I wish I could read her mind so that I would not have to try subtly to find out again._

"Nothing, nothing at **all**?" _Shoot maybe I shouldn't have stressed the all_

"No, Edward," _She was getting a little amused_, "nothing at **all**." _Was she smiling? I really wish she would look at me instead of the stupid television, maybe then I would be able to tell what was going on._

**Meanwhile:**

Alice's POV

_Ugh… stupid streamers every time I try to hang one up it __**rips**__. Ahhhh! That's it no streamers __**NONE AT ALL!**_

"Um…Alice are you okay? You seem really… really… really angry." Jasper asks.

"No everything is okay except the streamers won't hang up right!" Alice explains.

"Okay well then just don't use them."

"But I **can't **leave them! I saw them up in my **vision**!"

"Alice, why don't you go set up the other stuff… like the games. Let me handle the streamers."

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Edward's POV

_She still hadn't told me what was going on, worse I didn't even know that there was anything going on at all! _

"Bella, are you absolutely sure that nothing is going on today?" I waited anxiously for the answer.

"Well, Edward that's for me to know and you to find out… later though not now." _Right as I was going to ask why she said because she was watching TV. _

Right then a huge crowd consisting of Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett burst in crying Happy Birthday. When I didn't move Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into a room with an insane amount of decorations.

_I didn't know what to say so I said._

"It's not my birthday." _Bella looks really shocked_

Then Alice said, "Well most of us knew that we were just **really **bored and we already celebrated everyone else's birthday."

A/N: Not what you expected ;-) well I just thought that would be a bit more fun than the last chapter. Next time you will get to "meet" Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or New Moon or anything you recognize from the books.

A/N: This is right before the party is going on at the Cullen's.

Chapter Two:

Tom's POV

_As I watched from a tree of to the back of the house I could see those bloodsucking creatures that I was supposed to be watching. Luckily none of them had noticed me on the first day of school, but now I see they were just excited for this party. Tomorrow I would have__ to be more careful, so they don't find out that I am a werewolf. _

"Happy Birthday!" Some of the bloodsuckers yelled loud enough for me to hear.

_Now they started to talk and __tease each other, the pranks they pulled on each other were worse than the pack. _

_My mission was to keep check on Bella and that __she was still human. After Embry comes to take my post then I will go to Sam and report what I saw. To keep up with the vampires, while sleeping, we had to take shifts watching them. _

_I was the "special weapon" in a sense because my mother was not a Quileute, and I looked a lot like her, I was not associated with the brown skin and black hair of the rest of the pack. Therefore, I could pose at Forks High without them bei__ng suspicious. Luckily for us I can also control whether or not I smell like a vampire to them. _**(A/N: Werewolves can also have extra powers**** in this story why can't they normally is what I want to know****, or can they? I don't know, on with the story!**

"Hey!" _Embry had arrived, which meant that it was time for me to leave and tell Sam about the "Birthday Party"_

"Hey, they're having some kind of party so they probably won't notice you."

"Yeah, okay, self-centered vampires. They can't even notice if someone is spying on them."

I just left not wanting to reply to that comment. When I reached Sam's house, I let myself like usual, and I headed towards the den.

Once I got inside the den I saw Sam behind his desk reading something. I told him about the party and everything else I had seen, but because they were following the treaty there was nothing special about today's findings.

I left Sam's house and went back to mine for some sleep because I had a test tomorrow in Spanish that I would have to do just right to stay in the class, so I could watch Bella and her bloodsucker boyfriend in school.

A/N: Sorry it was sort of short. I hope you liked it. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was mainly written last year, but I had forgotten about this chapter. It is now, actually it was AU before too, AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books.

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I woke up on the couch in Edward's room; I guess I fell asleep during the festivities. Instead of seeing Edward I awoke to find all the Cullen's minus Edward starring down at me.

It was Carlisle that broke the silence.

"Bella we need to ask for your permission to turn you into a vampire, but before you say anything you must know that Alice saw the Volturi on their way here in a few days."

"Of course I'm okay with it, but is Edward okay with this also?"

This time it was Alice who answered.

"He is as okay about it as he can be."

"So we are all ready then?" I asked getting a bit nervous, yes I have wanted to be a vampire for one year now but wanting to be one and becoming a vampire is different.

Suddenly I was scared of the pain that I would suffer before becoming a vampire. Three days of screaming, yet what was three days of pain compared to a lifetime of Edward?

Time was running out; I had to decide quickly whether I still wanted this life. The perks of becoming a vampire outnumbered the cons; becoming more graceful, prettier, no blushing (that was one of the biggest perks), spend eternity with Edward, well that's it I guess. The con is that Jacob won't ever speak to me, not that he does much now, but he would see me as his enemy.

Because the pros so numerously outnumbered the cons I nodded and asked, "So who's going to bite me?"

Just before anyone could answer the door burst open and Edward came in.

In a determined voice said, "I will"

Edward's POV

Taking another deep, unnecessary breath, I stepped forward.

My family's eyes all on me, worried thoughts rushed through their heads', but nowhere as fast as mine.

Another calming breath, I asked a worried Bella, "If you still want me to, of course."

Her eyes widened momentarily then she rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, that's why I kept begging. …….

**A/N: I know that this isn't really an ending but I don't really know where to go on this and I'm too busy with other stuff so this is THE END. Sorry, Enjoy the Twilight Movie coming out today. **


End file.
